Phaedrus
Opis bohatera Phaedrus jest Mistrzem Kuźni legionu Dzieci Imperatora. Na polu bitwy pełni on rolę wsparcia rzucając klątwy na wrogów zza pleców swoich towarzyszy i naprawiając sojusznicze pojazdy wszelkiego typu, chociaż specjalizuje się on w naprawach pojazdów lekkich, czyli motorów odrzutowych. Jest on bohaterem niepospolitym, co oznacza, że swój maksymalny rozwój osiąga on stosunkowo szybko, bo na trzydziestym poziomie. Umiejętności *Klątwa - Zastępująca podstawowy atak umiejętność obszarowa pozwalająca Phaedrusowi na czasowe zwiększenie otrzymywanych przez wszystkie wrogie jednostki obrażeń o 50%. Czas trwania klątwy jest zależny od poziomu postaci i na masymalnym poziomie wynosi on 6 sekund. *Serwo-czaszki - Pasywna umiejętność pozwalająca Phaedrusowi jednocześnie naprawiać kilka sojuszniczych pojazdów w zasięgu jego ataku. Ilość naprawianych maszyn jest zależna od ilości serwo-czaszek, a te natomiast od poziomu postaci. Na maksymalnym poziomie Phaedrus może naprawiać aż 6 maszyn jednocześnie. Umiejętność taktyczna Żelazna Fala (ang. Tide of Iron) - To niezwykle przydatna, osobista taktyka Phaedrusa. Pozwala ona na natychmiatowe, czasowe zwiększenie współczynników prędkości i zadawanych obrażeń przez wszystkie sojusznicze pojazdy znajdujące się na polu bitwy. Na masymalnym poziomie współczynniki pozwalają na 12 sekund zwiększyć prędkość o 25%, a zadawane obrażenia o 50%. Wartości poszczególnych współczynników tej umiejętności nie są zależne w sposób bezpośredni od poziomu postaci, lecz od poziomu samej umiejętności. Ekwipunek Phaedrus jest bohaterem niepospolitym, tak więc jedynym dostępnym dla niego ekwipunkiem jest wyposażenie o tym samym poziomie rzadzkości, czyli niepospolite. Co więcej, posiada on tylko dwa typy miejsc, co w dalszym stopniu ogranicza, a także definiuje, możliwy ekwipunek, a co za tym idzie i taktykę. Mistrz Kuźni posiada, tak jak każdy inny bohater, trzy miejsca na wyposażenie. Pierwsze dwa miejsca są przeznaczone na ekwipunek defensywny, zaś trzeci, ostatni slot, jest przeznaczony na ekwipunek ofensywny. Taktyka Atakowanie posterunków i baz graczy Najlepszym możliwym wykorzystaniem Phaedrusa jest użycie go jako bohatera wspierającego szybką i brutalną ofensywnę za pośrednictwem motorów odrzutowych. Bowiem Mistrz Kuźni posiada wystarczająco dużą prędkość poruszania się aby nadążyć za niezwyke mobilną armią i bardzo duży zasięg ataku aby zdążyć przekląć budynki przeciwnika nim zostaną one zaatakowane przez sojusznicze jednostki. Chociaż nic nie szkodzi na przeszkodzie aby gracz używał go wraz z innymi pojazdami, takimi jak Predatory czy Glavie, to jednak przy ich użyciu, podczas salwy, "marnowana" jest spora część obrażeń. Podczas gdy dzięki dużej szybkostrzelności jakie posiadają motory i dużym obrażeniom jakie zadają to "marnotrastwo" obrażeń jest znikome. Dlatego też użycie na motorach szturmowych Żelaznej Fali, zwłaszcza jeśli budynki są przeklęte, daje najlepszy efekt. Co więcej, jako, że motory unoszą się nad ziemią, ignorując miny, gracz nie musi się ich obawiać i eliminować, a może poświęcić więcej energii na użycie impulsu elektromagnetycznego by chwilowo wyłączyć działka lub dominacji by je przejąć. Jest to niezwykle ważne i potrzebne na wyższych poziomach, ponieważ maksymalnie rozwinięty Phaedrus posiada zaledwie 4,800 punktów życia. Nie jest to wcale tak mało, bo biorąc pod uwagę wszystkich nieospolitych bohaterów, klasuje go to w środku stawki. Jednak gdy gracze mają już dostęp do silniejszego uzbrojenia, działa laserowego (ang. Lascannon) i konwertera materii (ang. Beamer), to przy nieuwadze jego utrata może być bardzo szybka. Dlatego należy posyłać go w środku rzucania armii lub jako ostatniego aby wieżyczki wroga obrały za cel inne sojusznicze jednostki. Skirmish Pojazdy wykorzystywane w walce z przeciwnikami, a także botami, pozostają te same. Motory bowiem posiadają obie najpotrzebniejsze do taktyki rzeczy, siłę ognia i prędkość, które oczywiście można zwiększyć za pośrednictwem żelaznej fali. Taktyka jednak nie polega na jak najszybszym wyeliminowaniu przeciwnika, jak wiele osób stara się to zrobić, gdyż w każdym wypadku wiąże się to ze stratami i często również z porażką. Zamiast tego należy się skupić na unikaniu strać i zajmowaniu punktów kontrolnych aby osiągnąć zwycięstwo poprzez zajęcie mapy. Należy także pamiętać aby podzielić motory na trzy, w miarę równe, grupy. To pozwoli na szybkie zajęcie wielu punktów już na samym początku rozgrywki i przejście do szybkiej ofensywy skierowanej w zajęte już przez wroga, pozostawione bez ochrony, pola. Dzięki żelaznej fali, której to należy użyć od razu po rzuceniu jednostek do walki, możliwe jest o wiele szybsze dotarcie i przejęcie środkowych pól za pomocą motorów nim jeszcze wróg zajmie te blisko jego miejsca zrzutu. Jest to niezwykle ważne zagranie, ponieważ wróg zmuszony zostaje do ich odebrania, co zajmieje cenne sekundy. Motory powinny zostać wcześniej wycofane lub przegrupowane na pobliskim im polu i skierowane na nieosłonięty pole lub pola przeciwnika podczas jego ruchu. Phaedrus natomiast, zaraz po uzyciu żelaznej fali, powinien zająć jedno z pól w pobliżu miejsca zrzutu armii, a potem to znajdujące się na końcu mapy. Zalecany ekwipunek W wypadku obu taktyk ważne jest poniższy ekwipunek, ponieważ motory odrzutowe zadając duże obrażenia do żywotnych pojazdów nie należą. Zwiększenie ich przeżywalności sprawia, że znajdują się one dłużej na polu bitwy i dłużej można nimi dowodzić. To z kolei przekłada się na dłużej zadawane obrażenia, a te z Żelazną Falą, na jeszcze więcej obrażeń. Zalecane talenty Aby zwiększyć i tak już dużą przydatność Phaedrusa, dobrym pomysłem jest uzyskanie talentu drugiej szansy (ang. second chance), który pozwala na pojedyncze odnowienie umiejętności taktycznej. Dzięk temu, będzie możliwe ponowne uwolnienie zmasowanej siły ognia. Dobrym pomysłem jest również wybór talentu unik (ang. dodge) by zwiększyć przeżywalność samego Phaedrusa, który mógłby zostać obrany na cel przez cięższą broń. Równie dobrym wyborem jest także talent nie do zajebania (ang. born survivor), który daje procentowe szanse bohaterowi na powrót do bitwy z pewną ilością punktów życia po otrzymaniu śmiertelnego ciosu. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Kapłani